Kal
Kalabar, Jr. '''or more popularly know as Kal''' is the main antagonist in ''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge''. He is the son of Kalabar' '''and his Unnamed Wife/Girlfriend. In his appearance in ''Halloweentown II, Kal takes revenge on the Cromwell family for destroying his dad two years ago and does cast the gray spell on Halloweentown and cast the creature spell on the mortal world. Appearance Personality Biography Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge Marnie has just spent a year with her grandmother Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell. While hosting a mortal neighborhood Halloween Party in her town of Riverview, Marnie tries to impress a cute new boy, Kal, (unknown to Marnie, he was Kalabar's son) by showing him Aggie's magically-hidden room. Kal secretly taken the spell book "Biblio Magica" when he magically shrunk it to a mere pocket size and slipped it into his pocket. He then gave Marnie a rose (a similar trait shared by his father who was in love with Marnie's mother Gwen and usually presented her an enchanted rose as a way of "letting magic do the talking"). He left the Piper family's Halloween party and opened the portal to Halloweentown with an incantation to begin his secret and sinister agenda. Soon Aggie noticed unwelcome magical symptoms her second granddaughter Sophie senses earlier. She and Marnie traveled to Halloweentown to investigate and fix the problem before the portal between Halloweentown and the Mortal World, open only on Halloween, closed at midnight. They discovered that the whole town had been turned into a made-to-match black and white silent film, and that the inhabitants had been turned into humans (or rather, into what Halloweentownians' saw as humans being: dreary, wearisome, and monotonous beings concerned only with such things as dressing sensibly or sorting socks). The victims included Marnie's goblin friend, Luke. Aggie diagnosed that as the "Gray Spell". Aggie contacted her grandson, Dylan back home for a spell from her book, and Dylan and Sophie discovered that the book was missing. Marnie and Aggie learned that Kal was actually a warlock, and the son of their sworn enemy, Kalabar. Kal broke the Code of Merlin, a way of life for all magical beings which forbids the stealing of spells from another magic-user, by stealing Aggie's book to limit her ability to hinder his attempt to complete his father's revenge on both Halloweentown and the Mortal World. Aggie believed that if he was willing to go that far, then there was nothing that they could put past him. Aggie searched for her spare copy of her spellbook at her house in Halloweentown, but it was missing and she despaired. During a conversation between Aggie and Marnie, about another way to reverse the Gray Spell, Marnie inadvertently said the spell: "Trapa" which reverted Luke back to his goblin form. Unable to explain the spell's reversal, the group soon believed that it was temporary. The trio traveled to the lair of the well known junk magnet of the universe, Gort, who acquired lost items from both realms. He had been discolored by the Gray Spell and had sold the spare spell book some time ago. Unfortunately, Aggie lost her color and sorted socks with the Gort and everyone was trapped in his house. Marnie used time travel to go back before the Grey Spell happened. Unfortunately, when they got there, they learned that Gort had sold the spare spell book to Kalabar about 50 years prior (as Luke says, "Kalabar must have been working on this world domination thing for decades!"). By remembering what things Marnie had been, hastily, saying back when Luke returned to normal, they learned that, in her haste, she said "trap a" as "Trapa", which is "Apart" spelled backwards. Despite being able to use a wizard's lost time-line, to speed up getting back to the present (as, due to the fact that, no matter what time period it was in Halloweentown, time kept moving in the Mortal World). They arrived too late and the portal shut tight at midnight with a big, strong, metal, bulletproof door usually used as a gateway between worlds, and trapped Marnie and the others in Halloweentown. Kal, having enspelled Halloweentown into a monochrome talkie caricature of Halloweentown as planned, was at work enspelling the Mortal World into a Super Technirama 70 monster movie caricature of Halloweentown via another forbidden magic curse known as the "Creature Spell". Sophie and Dylan realized that Alex, believed to be Kal's father, was actually a Golem comprised of frogs, intended to distract Gwen. Marnie and Luke used a Welsh time travel spell that the now discolored Aggie written down in order to evade Kal's spell with Marnie (having trouble) reading the incantation that reads "Pawb 'r Ddiwrnodau anad Heddiw, Archwn Adawaist ni Chofnoda". First time was five minutes when Aggie becomes cursed by the Gray Spell. Second time to Earth's primitive caveman times. The third time to a now empty version of Gort's house with Kal taking everyone there "offline" via a limbo spell he cast. The fourth and final time Marnie used the time travel spell and finds herself with Luke and Gort in the ogre's junk-filled abode 50 years prior. After Marnie accidently left the note with the written time travel spell on it somewhere on the lost items within the house, not realizing the grounds Gort's house was built on has the magical power to not only attract lost objects from anywhere in the universe like a magnet, but also to make things that ended up here to go "poof" as in forever erased from existence. While a troubled Marnie utters the time travel spell unsuccessfully which instead brings more things to Gort including a Victorian-styled curly hair on his hair and silly-looking top hat and garden gnome objects, Gort himself had enough of it and lets both Marnie and Luke to quickly get back into present-day Halloweentown via a mystic doorway called a Timeline. To make their mother Gwen who at Riverview High School to believe that Alex is a golem, Sophie created a fly. Alex, being made of frogs, ate the fly and ended up getting dispelled by a furious Gwen. Being informed of Kal's plot to turn humans into the creatures that they "mocked" on Halloween, Gwen tried to take off her mask. Cal made the mask stick to her face, then continued the spell. Kal puts the Creature Spell into effect precisely at midnight, turning the party guests at the high school into the monsters they are dressed as, resulting in extreme chaos. Dylan and Sophie hide from the monster humans including their mother (as a fiendish and dangerous goblin) and Marnie's high school friend Cindy (as a bloodthirsty and malevolent vampire). Marnie Piper refuses to accept they are stuck in Halloweentown for a year after she and Luke and Aggie were too late to reach the Mortal World. She contacts her siblings and together they create a new spell that forces the portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world to reopen permanently. Kal angrily confronts Marnie, who mocks him of his power to keep everyone apart and demands him to return the two copies of the Biblio Magica spellbook. Kal produces living, slimy, serpentine vines comprised of dark magic via the cruelty in his heart and uses them to take both spell books in an attempt to prove his own superiority and the power of evil over the might of goodness, which fails when Marnie takes them from him using her glowing yellow aura manifested from the kindness and bravery in her heart. Kal is sent away by his spinning evil magic vines and disappeared in a flash of light. Luke and Marnie Piper stated he will return and this time Marnie and everyone else will be waiting and ready to face him together. Powers and Abilities Relationships Family Kalabar Romance Marnie Piper Kal and Marnie quickly took a liking to each other at the beginning of he movie and appeared to be best friends with each other as Marnie gave Kal a tour of the house. Kal and Marnie did also have a mutual attraction to each other at the beginning of the movie and possibly at the end. Though they like each other through out the whole movie beginning Middle and the end of the end of the movie Quotes *"So do you like ice cream?" - Kal leaving Aggies room without the stealing the spell book *"Actually I think I am going to head home dad" - Kal going Home *"Is good stronger then evil? Let's find out." Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Halloweentown II characters Category:Warlocks Category:Citizens of Halloweentown